


Por la noche, todos los dragones son pardos

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Confusion, Other, Sleep, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kija se despierta durante la noche al escuchar un sonido extraño. ¿Qué será? Ligerísimo Jae Ha/Kija.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por la noche, todos los dragones son pardos

Primero pensó que era el arrullo de las hojas de los árboles movidas por el viento. Luego, que Yona se había levantado a entrenar. Después creyó que era un bicho, y ello le despertó más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Entreabrió los ojos con los sentidos alerta (no porque tuviera miedo de un bicho, no, sólo… Bueno, por si acaso). La oscuridad de la noche le devolvió la mirada, bañada por el tenue brillo de las estrellas. Dio un bote cuando escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido extraño. Sonaba amortiguado, monótono y grave. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se dio la vuelta sobre su manta y buscó el origen de ese ruido.  
¡Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de Jae-Ha! El peliverde había terminado durmiendo junto a él, tras varios intentos infructuosos por colarse en la tienda de campaña donde descansaba la preciosa Yona. Como siempre, el ojo avizor (y brazo largo) de Hak le detuvieron en cada uno de sus ademanes. Aún algo atontado, Kija se incorporó y escrutó a su compañero con la poca luz que le ofrecía la luna. Era sorprendente la inocencia que emanaba el pervertido de Jae Ha mientras dormía. Si no le conociera, incluso, el albino habría asegurado que era un joven tranquilo y tímido. Divertido por su propio pensamiento, sonrió mientras le observaba. Fue ese momento de paz y afecto el que escogió Jae Ha para descubrir su secreto: Abrió los labios lentamente y murmuró, tan bajito que Kija tardó en percatarse de que había sido él, unas cuantas palabras que no comprendió. El susodicho se inclinó hacia él y agudizó el oído. Nada. No entendía ni una palabra. Ni siquiera sonaba como su propio idioma. De hecho, le recordó a un sortilegio maligno de una Secta. Como si le hubieran dado cuerda, el dragón verde repitió la acción durante un buen rato. Kija, por su parte, estaba algo amedrentado. ¿En qué estaba soñando Jae Ha? ¿Con Satán?  
Decidió ignorarle y volvió a tumbarse. Cerró los ojos y… El murmullo seguía ahí. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¿Desde cuándo el dragón verde se había transformado en un grillo pesado e inquietante? Volvió a levantarse e ideó un plan. Para que luego digan que Kija no tiene recursos. Dirigió la mano izquierda hacia el peliverde y, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, le tapó la nariz. El susodicho gruñó como un niño pequeño y se revolvió. Kija liberó sus fosas nasales y volvió a una disimulada postura de “Estoy durmiendo, llevo todo el rato durmiendo”. Esperó con ansias. Como respuesta, silencio.   
Sonrió para sus adentros y, satisfecho, se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.  
Y colorín colorado, los murmullos poseídos de Jae Ha se han…  
Un brazo cayó sobre él como una guillotina. Kija se sobresaltó y a punto estuvo de responder con violencia, pero en el último momento se percató de que el brazo pertenecía al dragón verde. El muy listo había dado la vuelta hacia él y ¡le rodeaba con el brazo! ¿Pero qué confianzas eran esas? Iba a cogerle la mano para soltarse cuando Jae Ha apretó su agarre y le acercó a sí.   
“Mmm… Yona…”, musitó.  
Ah, no, eso sí que no. Voces inquietantes pase, pero no iba a prestarse para ser el peluche-consuela-soledades de Jae Ha. Conteniéndose (Dios sabe por qué) para no usar su mano derecha, intentó liberarse.   
¡Cómo apretaba!  
\- Jae Ha…. – susurró impaciente.

\- Mmm…  
Sus nervios llegaron al clímax demasiado rápido cuando sintió un bulto detrás de él, cerca de sus muslos. Tardó un par de segundos en identificarlo, y cuando lo hizo no lo pensó: Le dio un soberano codazo a Jae Ha gracias al cual le hizo regresar a su manta. El peliverde gritó escandalosamente y se despertó. Los demás le oyeron: Yoon se asomó desde la tienda de campaña, Zeno gruñó en sueños mientras sonreía, Hak se rio de él, Shin Ah se incorporó preparado para atacar aunque tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza… Mientras que Kija se tumbaba de lado sin mirarle y simulaba dormir profundamente.  
\- ¿Pero qué...? – jadeó Jae Ha demasiado confuso – Pero… ¿d-donde está Yona?  
Pese a la tensión que había tenido el albino hacía unos momentos, escuchar aquello le hizo reírse por lo bajo. El peliverde le escuchó.  
\- Kija… ¿HAS SIDO TÚ?  
El susodicho estalló en risas mientras el dragón verde se lanzaba sobre él.  
El jaleo se mantuvo durante varios minutos hasta que una heladora mirada de Yona, quien había pasado media noche entrenando y quería descansar, les hizo guardar silencio como si de unos muertos se tratase.   
No fue la última vez que el Dragón negro y el Feliz grupo de hambrientos tuvieron una noche movidita, pero ésa, ésa, es otra historia.


End file.
